


过度游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: ooc allten本篇玹疼&囧疼
Relationships: jaeten johnten
Kudos: 10





	过度游戏

**Author's Note:**

> ooc allten   
> 本篇玹疼&囧疼

小猫像是求助的声音传来，徐英浩却进屋关上房门，把四个人都关在房内。

房间里又多了一个人，徐英浩站在那里任谁都觉得压迫，可郑在玹不但没有停下来反而更加地嚣张，粗糙的指腹擦过顶端，惹得他又抿紧了嘴唇，不敢再说话。

很漂亮的画面。

李永钦向后仰着倚靠着郑在玹，腿被分得很开，脖子是很好看的弧度。

喉结浅浅的，带点粉红色。

腿根尽是被用力蹂躏过后的红，尽头殷红的小口微微开合，吐出淅淅沥沥的白浊体液。

最漂亮的是浸泡着情/欲的透着红的脸颊，甚至连他翘起的鼻尖都是粉色的，露出像是委屈的神情，看上去和这一切淫/乱的画面没有丝毫联系。

是被害者的神情。

如果不是眼罩挡在那里，他的眼睛一定是澄澈泛着水光的，和被男人掌控着的身体完全不一样的，是纯净的，圣洁的。

金道英甚至觉得应该匐下去吻住他微微隆起的腹部，亲吻他不自觉蜷缩起的脚尖。

但别人不会这么想。

干净的物品弄脏了，会显得更干净；纯净的眼神染上情欲，会显得更纯净；沾满体液的身体，会显得更圣洁。

房间的灯光算不上明亮，但足以照亮眼前的景色，屋内三个高大的男人都衣着整齐，中间蒙着眼躺着的人上衣扣子被解开了几颗露出白净的胸膛，下身未着寸缕，好在眼睛覆着眼罩，减缓了此刻应有的羞耻。

“在玹...”  
“你别弄了呀……”声音娇弱。

申诉当然是无效的。

手指顺着会/阴摸到了后面，湿漉漉的，黏乎乎的，郑在玹抹了一把，揩在旁边敞着的内侧软肉上。

“不是叫哥含住了吗？”  
“床单都弄脏了。”  
“现在怎么办才好呢？”

热息吐在他耳边留下更多窘迫与不安，太热了，他看不见，耳尖不自觉红了。

徐英浩把他从郑在玹身上抱起来，托着他的屁/股往外走，指向不明地吐出一句，“洗干净就好。”不知道是回答哪个问题。

郑在玹内心腹诽，看向金道英，“道英哥，你不过去吗？”郑在玹笑道。

金道英把他从床上赶下来，没换床单，在另一边睡下，“不去。”

也不顾郑在玹还站在那里就关上了灯，反正李永钦今天不会再回来。

李永钦没有摘下眼罩紧紧地攀着徐英浩，他托着他穿过走廊，以保护者的姿态。

徐英浩和别人不一样，他是可以完全信任的，在他赤身裸体的时候。

Johnny会生气吗，李永钦不安地坐在洗手台上，手指扣着水池边缘，听着徐英浩打开了浴缸里的水龙头。

“自己把眼罩摘了。”他说。

不敢忤逆他，李永钦摘下眼罩，浴室的灯光远比房间里的强，映照得皮肤白的地方更白，红的地方更红。

徐英浩到现在还沉默着，腿间的状况自己都不想低头看，李永钦有点怕了。

水流的声音充满了整间浴室，蒸汽也缓缓上升，李永钦没敢动就这样坐在洗手台上僵持着，不敢回忆上一次被发现他和别人上/床之后发生的场景。

“你在怕什么。”徐英浩开口问他。

看他不答，又说一句，“娇气。”


End file.
